


Two creams one sugar

by Shaylaakajoker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Businessman Gabriel, DAD76, Flirting, Jack is trying to be happy for his son's sake but the man needs some love, Jesse is Jack's son, M/M, One of these poor saps needs to make a move, Waiter Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylaakajoker/pseuds/Shaylaakajoker
Summary: Jack Morrison is a single parent working as a waiter, trying to support himself and his 4 year old son Jesse. Gabriel Reyes is a successful businessman that needs some change in his life. He'd like that change to come as the blonde waiter that he can't help looking longer than he should at.





	1. Extra shifts

“Pa I'm tired, can we go home?” a sleepy Jesse complained and tugged on his father's pant leg, while rubbing his eye.

 

Jack sighed softly looking down at him. It was 10 but he still had another hour till his shift was over at the dinner. He picked up his 4 year old son and kissed his forehead. “We can go home soon Jesse. Did you already finished coloring those horse pictures?” he asked walking over to the booth in the corner he'd had set Jesse up in after he picked him up from preschool. Jesse nodded sleepily against his shoulder. Jack sighed but smiled softly seeing the somewhat messy colored horses. He set Jesse’s down. “Why don't you draw on the back, we can go home when Daddy finishes his shift.”

 

Jesse nodded smiling. “Ok papa, imma draw a cowboy” he said smiling happily flipping one of the papers over. Jack smiled and ruffled his son’s hair before sighing as someone called him over for a coffee refill. Jack walked back behind the counter grabbing the coffee pot from the small heater it sat on to stay warm and walked to refill the man's coffee. He almost groaned as the bell above the door jingled signaling another customer had arrived. 

 

“I'll be right with you, sir.” he said topping off the first customer's coffee before walking over to where the new one had gone to sit. Jack relaxed, smiling somewhat after seeing it was a regular and one who wasn't rude at that. “Well you're here later than usual Gabriel.” he said setting the coffee pot down to pull out his order pad. “What’re you in for today?”

 

The Latino business man, rubbing his temple, sighed. He almost felt better after hearing Jack's voice and not the overexcited waitress that usually worked this shift. “The usual, Sunshine, and I'll just take the whole pot.” Gabriel joked looking up at Jack. Jack chuckled softly shaking his head, writing the order down. Gabe looked at him. “You're not usually on this shift.” he observed. “Usually I have to deal with Brit hopped up on speed, what gives?”

 

“Took a few extra shifts, rent’s due soon and it’d help to have a bit of extra cash in the bank. Not all of us are successful rich businessmen.” he teased, leaving the good looking thought that his brain supplied him with behind. He walked back to the window and slipped the order through. “Wake up Rein, got an order.” he called chuckled as the large German cook’s snore cut off abruptly when he jerked awake. Jack shook his head and walked back to check on Jesse. He sighed when he walked over to find his son asleep on the half drawn “cowboy”. Jack shifted and folded Jesse’s sweater into a pillow and moved his son to lay down against it, wiping the drool off his cheek. He felt eyes watching him and looked over seeing Gabe's eyes on him. He almost blushed till he saw Gabe point to the cooling coffee pot he'd forgotten there and he sighed walking over to get it. 

 

“Growing forgetful already Jack?” Gabe teased. 

 

Jack shook his head. “You did say you wanted the whole pot” he defended, “But sorry, I'll be right back with a steaming cup.” He took the cool pot of coffee and walked away heading back behind the counter, unaware of the dark eyes following his pert ass as he left.

 

As Jack started making a new pot of coffee he glanced over at Jesse who was asleep in the booth. He felt bad for not having him home already. Only half an hour left, he thought and ran a hand through his hair waiting for the pot to finish. When the coffee was done he filled a cup and knowing how Gabe liked his, picked up two creams and a packet of sugar and stirred them in. Jack walked back over to him setting it down. 

 

“Two creams, one sugar.” he stated, pleased with himself. Gabe nodded and happily took it from him. “Mmhm thanks, Amorcito.” The caffeine helping his headache he'd forgotten he'd had. 

 

Jack pouted slightly, “You know I don't know a lick of spanish, Gabe”

 

Gabe chuckled setting the coffee down. “All the more reason for me to speak it, mi sol”

 

Jack just rolled his eyes, preparing to retaliate until Reinhardt rung the order bell. “This isn't over Reyes,” he said, playfully glaring at Gabe. Gabe just laughed and smirked watching him go to get his order.

 

Jack took the plate, nodding thanks Reinhardt, and returned to Gabe. “Need anything else, smart ass?”

 

Gabe chuckled shaking his head “I'm good, gringo.” Jack rolled his eyes and walked back, getting called over to refill someone's coffee again.

 

For the next half an hour Jack refilled coffees and waited. He couldn't help but smile and hopped off his seat when Lena came into work the next shift. “Hey Lena,” he greeted. She adamantly waved back, smiling softly, as she walked back into the staff room. Jack waited till she came back out and handed her the coffee pot before heading into the back to grab his things. 

 

When he walked back out Lena was cleaning up Gabe's booth. Jack shrugged seeing him already gone and walked over to Jesse’s sleeping form. He smiled and packed up his coloring pages and drawing into his little book bag and slipped it over his shoulder. He shifted Jesse, trying not to wake him, and slipped his sweater on him before picking him up so his head was resting on his shoulder. He relaxed when Jesse only mumbled and cuddled into his shoulder. He waved bye to Lena and Reinhardt before walking outside and sighed, somewhat deflated, before he started the trek to his apartment. “Another day down” he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's spanish of the day:  
> Amorcito- My Love / Sweety  
> Mi sol- my sun  
> Gringo- white boy
> 
> I have a general idea where this is going but I'd happily take suggestions for what else to do.


	2. Need a lift Cariño?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a surprise ride home and his happy mask slips a little, showing his like may not be all raindows and sunshine as Gabe thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little short this time but enjoy

Jack sighed walking down the sidewalk the city still buzzing with life around him, though the noise didn’t bother him. He shifted Jesse against his shoulder so he was easier to carry. He looked up at the midnight sky with a sad smile. “How I miss seeing the stars at night...” The city was such a contrast to the farm life Jack had grown up with originally. When he left everything behind at 18, bright eyed and bushy tailed, he never realized how much he'd miss the skyline and the stars. He sighed coming to a crosswalk and waited for the signal indicating that it was safe to cross. Navigating the city had become second nature to him in the years he'd live here, but it still took close to an hour to get to his apartment. 

 

He raised an eyebrow as a sleek black car pulled up in front of him, the passenger side window rolling down. “Need a lift, Cariño” Gabriel leaned over so Jack could see him through the window better, there was a bit of a cocky smile gracing his face as he did so. 

 

Jack couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he heard him. “Why, you offering?” he asked. He definitely wouldn't deny a ride home since he felt dead on his feet and wanted to get Jesse into bed. 

 

Gabe nodded. “I'm not that much off an ass that I would offer and then not deliver on my word,” he said. “Come on and hop in. You look like you're ready to drop right there.” he said leaning over more to open the door for him.

 

“Yes that's what every man wants to hear, you sure know how to woo ‘em Gabe,” Jack said and ducked his head down as he slid into the front seat. Closing the door, he shifted Jesse so he was sitting but leaning against him enough so it'd be comfortable. He took the tiny book bag he slung over his shoulder earlier and placed it on the floor.

 

He looked up again to find Gabe's gaze on him but before he could comment Gabe turned back to look at the road. “Buckle up, you’ve got precious cargo.” he said as he pulled back out onto the busy street. Jack buckled up, holding Jesse close, his eyes watching Gabe more than the road. He almost missed Gabe asking for his address as he drove with one hand and tapped at the GPS that was built into the dashboard. 

 

Jack waved his hand away. “I got it,” he said, feeling a bit awkward as he tapped at the screen, he'd never seen a GPS built into the dashboard of a car. Was he really that poor?

 

Gabe eyed him slightly. “Got that alright, boy scout?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and sat back cradling Jesse. “I'm fine Mr fancy ass, just drive. I'm exhausted.” he stated, gently petting Jesse’s head when he shifted against him. Jesse stretched in his sleep before curling up against Jack more. Jack silently thanked god Jesse could sleep through anything. 

 

The drive was quiet, Gabe listening to the GPS as he drove. Jack looked out the window but would occasionally glance over at Gabe only to find him looking back. The atmosphere was somewhat awkward, and it seemed that a question lingered in the air. As Gabe pulled his car into the complex, he looked at Jack and Jesse fully. After a minute he asked, “Where's his mom?” 

 

Jack tensed at the invasive question, “Don't know. Woke up one morning to a knocking at the door and found him in a baby carrier with a letter saying that he was mine and that his mother wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't even leave her name, but had the audacity to give Jesse her last name,” he said his shoulders somewhat hunched. “He's the product of a drunken one night stand that I can't for the life of me remember.”

 

Gabe silently watched Jack pet Jesse’s head soothingly, biting back the urge to pull the blonde close and hug him. The unpleasantness of Jack’s situation wasn't what he'd expected but it explained a lot about man he'd been eyeing for almost a year. “Jack...” he said softly, hoping to tell him how sorry he was through just his name. It only seemed to snap Jack out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to get all depressing.” he said unbuckling himself and opening the door. “Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it,” Jack added, climbing out with Jesse pressed close to his chest. “Good night Gabe” Jack waved before closing the door with his hip and turned to head inside.

Again Gabe watched him go, returning the wave and softly replying, “Buenas noches, mi amor...”

 

Jack sighed, taking the elevator up to third floor before unlocking his apartment door and walking in. “Home at last...” he whispered to himself.

 

He made quick work of changing Jesse into his cowboy pajamas and setting him down in his bed. Once that was done he walked into his own room and almost cursed realizing he'd left Jesse’s book bag in Gabe's car. Figuring he'd ask for it tomorrow, it was a weekend Jesse wouldn't need it for school, he stripped. He debating on showering but instead decided to just get some extra sleep. He knew he was going to need it. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed for the night. Jack passed out before he could properly pull the covers over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Cariño: sweetheart  
> buenas noches... mi amor: goodnight... my love
> 
> Again ideas and suggestions for this are appreciated!


	3. Backpacks and cowboys

“You had your chance, you were basically alone with him in your car and you didn't do shit Reyes!” Gabe grumbled to himself, pulling into his designated parking spot at his apartment complex. Hitting his head on the rim of his steering wheel, he berated himself. “Stupid, stupid stupid! You should have more balls than this,” he said before leaning back into his leather seat.

 

He looked over to where Jack had been sitting longingly when something caught his eye. The tail end of a red backpack strap. He leaned over and picked it up. “He really is growing forgetful,” he commented seeing the name Jesse McCree written in bold black sharpie.

 

He shook his head and opened his door taking the red backpack with him. Remembering to lock his car, he walked into his apartment building’s elevator. He pressed the buttons for his floor and leaned back on the wall. A few seconds before the doors began to close a familiar face walked in. “Aww Gabriel... Is that your new briefcase?” Amélie asked, a thin eyebrow raised as she pressed her floors button as well. 

 

Gabe looked down, realizing what she meant and held back the immediate urge to roll his eyes and flip her off. They were after hours he could be rude. “No Amélie... it was left in my car.” he explained, trying to will the elevator faster so he didn't have to deal with his co-worker much longer. As well as they got along it was too late for him to have the patience to deal with her gibes. Though it was his luck that his explanation would only intrigue her more.

 

“Oh really? Picking up preschoolers now, have you grown so desperate?” she teased, her gaze playful. There was hint of curiosity in her eyes, like she was trying to pick him apart and find out what made him tick, or more realistically, what he was hiding.

 

Gabe didn’t fight back the urge to roll his eyes this time but refrained from flipping her off. “This is none of your business Amélie” he said half glaring. His headache still lingered and he did not want to deal with this right now. The elevator dinged, doors opening to reveal Gabe’s floor. “Night, see you tomorrow.” he said walking off the elevator, still holding the backpack, and not waiting for a reply.

 

He continued down the hallway till he reached his door then fished out his keys, easily unlocking it and entering. Slipping off his shoes and dropping his keys in the bowl he kept on the counter, Gabe walked through his apartment. He dropped the backpack on the couch before venturing into his room to change out of his suit. Instead of crawling into bed as he had originally intended, he walked back out into his living room and plopped down on the couch, curious about the kids backpack. Maybe if he was lucky he'd find Jack's phone number.

 

He unzipped the small bag and started taking its contents out. “Damn this kid is messy,” he mumbled to himself. He pulled out a red scarf with a yellow design that had been crumpled in there haphazardly, before pulling out a folder and a note book. Setting the scarf to the side, he flipped through the notebook. Most of the pages were covered in what you'd expect, messy kid scrawl and stick figure drawings. He chuckled at a few of them before turning his attention to the folder and picking it up.

 

He couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face as he opened it to find messy coloring pages of horses and the half drawn cowboy that had a drool stain on it. He set the pages on his coffee table and looked through the rest of the folder only finding a few pages of homework. When he took those out he smirked. “Jackpot,” On the folder’s inside was Jack's contact information for emergencies. He added it to his phone.

 

The realization hit him hard. “I just tore his kid’s backpack apart to get his number... am I really that desperate?”

 

He shook his head, deciding that what he did was definitely not a selfish decision on his part, and repacked the papers into the folder. He put the folder and notebook back in the bag, then folded the scarf before placing it back as well, zipping it closed. He leaned back and yawned checking the time. “Shit it's already past 12,” he cursed, getting up and made his way back his room for the night, shutting the lights off as he went.

 

The next morning he woke up earlier than usual, walking into his kitchen to make coffee. He pulled up his emails on his phone and scrolled through them as he waited. Meeting... meeting... lunch meeting… conference. Another great lineup, he thought bitterly. “It’s just a replay of yesterday with different people.” Mumbling about how boring it all was, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned on the counter.

 

His coffee maker soon came to life, gurgling and filling the awaiting mug below it. Gabe took it gladly and opened his cupboard, taking out his sugar and adding a spoonful. He replaced it then moved to grab his creamer out of the fridge and added just enough to make the coffee lighter. After putting the creamer back, he shuffled to his couch and sat down. Jesse’s bright backpack caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

 

He drank his coffee musing over the events of the night before. The sad scene of Jack holding his son in his car replayed in his mind. It was almost disturbing how easily Jack had seemed to change his demeanor the night before. Before he realized it, he finished his coffee, lost in his thoughts.

 

Gabe set down the cup and picked up the backpack again, pulling out the folder, more specifically the half finished cowboy drawing. He smiled fondly at the messy drawing before he set it down and went to get a pencil. He figured there was no harm in drawing the kid a cowboy, he had the time anyway. Finding a sharpened pencil and a piece of printer paper, Gabe walked back and sat on his living room floor. “Let's see how rusty I've gotten,” he chuckled to himself, starting a simple sketch.

 

He'd been quite the artist in his youth, learning to draw from a young age. He had thought about pursuing an art degree but his father pressured him to follow a career in business. Sometimes he regrets leaving behind his love of art for a business suit but it comforted him to know that he at least remembered the basics. The finished product was a bit rough around the edges, the proportions were just slightly off, enough that Gabe noticed but not enough for him to figure out exactly what was off.

 

“Screw it! The kid won't know the difference,” Gabe signed the page’s corner with what had been his artist signature. He slipped the drawing into Jesse’s folder before putting it back into the backpack. He grunted slightly when he got up and his knees popped. “Should’ve drawn at the table.” he said, chastising himself and walked to get changed. His daily monotone cycle had started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three down. Precious chapter were graciously editted by an amazing friend of mine. So they should be easier to understand if there was any confusion prior. 
> 
> As always comments and suggestions are appreciated!


	4. Saturday sunrises and playdates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jesse share a quiet morning before visiting some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates. Me and my editor have been extremely busy and sick lately, but more is to come.

Jack yawned, his alarm beeping obnoxiously beside him. He rubbed one of his eyes slowly sitting up. He leaned over and shut off his alarm before opening his eyes. His eyes moved towards a little bundle in the blankets. Jesse was snuggled up beside him.

“When did you crawl into bed with me?” Jack whispered, smiling lovingly at his son. He figured letting him sleep a little longer wouldn’t hurt and got up to make them breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, he made his way to the fridge, pulling out eggs, milk, and bacon. He started frying the bacon first. While the bacon cooked he cracked the eggs into a bowl and added some milk, breaking the yolks with a fork and scrambled them. In between flipping the bacon, he cooked the eggs making them fluffy. He started plating the food when there was a soft tug on his pajama pants.

“Dad?” Jesse asked sleepily, “Did you make enough for me?”

“Of course my little deputy!” he said and kissed his cheek. Jesse giggled, smiling happily.

“Can we eat outside on the balcony and watch the sun rise? Pleeease?” Jesse begged, pout and puppy dog eyes firmly in place.

“Okay, okay! Now go grab your jacket, it's gonna be chilly out.” he warned.

Jesse nodded happily and ran off to get his jacket. Jack watched for a second before he walked to the fridge, grabbing the carton of orange juice and pouring them both a cup. Jesse came back and took his plate and drink when Jack handed it to him.

“Come on you don't wanna miss the sunrise.”

Jesse raced to the balcony door bouncing on his feet. Smiling to himself, Jack took his plate and followed his son. Opening the sliding door with his elbow, Jack let his son go out first before trailing behind him leisurely. Jesse set the food and glass on the small table they had put there before wiggling up on a chair, clearly excited. Jack joined him, his eyes wandering to the skyline. Splatters of pink and orange began dotting its expanse. It was like a painting.

“Papa, look!” Jesse said, pointing to the sky where Jack was already looking, “The sun's waking up!” Jack chuckled softly and nodded starting to eat his own food, eyes still fixed on the sky above him.

“When you're done we'll get ready and I'll call and see if you can go to Ana’s, maybe you can play with Fareeha,” Jesse’s gaze broke away from the sunrise to lock on Jack's face, eyes wide.

“Really?” Jesse asked bouncing in his seat with excitement. Jack couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.

“You have to finish your breakfast first,” Jack reminded him, taking a sip of his orange juice. Jesse nodded and dug into his food. Jack leaned back watching the sun rise as he ate, content and happy for the first time in a while.  
~~~ 

Jack walked with Jesse down the hall. Ana luckily lived in the same apartment building as them. Jack had meet her when he first moved in, little Fareeha was just an infant then. Jesse was practically vibrating with excitement, hopping up and knocking on the door. 

“Mommy, they're here!” a little voice called.. 

“I know sweetie, move away from the door so I can open it” came another, older voice. The door opened revealing Ana with Fareeha behind her. Wiggling past her mom, Fareeha ran to hug Jesse.

“Jesse!” she exclaimed. Jesse giggled hugging her back. Jack smiled, watching before looking to Ana. 

“Morning Ana” he said.

“Morning Jack” Ana replied smiling, “ Come on you two, inside, inside!” she ushered the kids inside. “You too Jack!”

The kids followed after her. Behind them, Jack finally stepped inside and closed the door. When Jesse and Fareeha ran into her room to play, Ana went making them coffee. Jack sat comfortably at her kitchen table. “So what have I missed Jack? It's been at least a week since I've seen you,” Ana commented while the coffee brewed. “Milk? Sugar?” she asked.

“Two creams one sugar” he requested absentmindedly. He shook his head. It had been a coincidence that he and Gabe took the coffee the same way. He kind of hoped it wouldn’t come up in conversation, he could imagine the teasing. Ana set the coffee down and sat across from him. 

“How’s your eye candy?” she asked playfully smirking at him.

Jack rolled his eyes, a blush making its way onto his cheeks as he picked up his coffee and drank some. “He took me and Jesse home last night actually.”

Ana raised an eyebrow. “Either of you make a move?”

Jack shook his head. “He just offered me a ride home. I can tell you right now Ana, I doubt he's interested in me... I have Jesse to worry about anyway,” he explained, drinking his coffee.

“Jack…” Ana shook her head, “you need to allow yourself to be happy. You keep putting Jesse before yourself, you're gonna run yourself ragged.” Reaching over and taking his hand she continued, “I know you want Jesse to be happy, but he already is. You need to think about yourself for once.”

Jack sighed. “It's not that simple. Plus, Gabe could be straight for all I know.”

“You'll never know if you don't try, stop making excuses.” she reiterated, trying to drive the point home. Jack sighed again and finished off his coffee in a large gulp before standing from the table and gently pulling his hand from hers.

“Thanks for watching Jesse again.” he said and set his cup in the sink, “I gotta go, my shift starts at 11.” Ana nodded and sighed. 

“It's fine Jack. Jesse keeps Fareeha occupied so I can get things done for once. Tell Reinhardt I said hello will you” she asked softly watching him with sad eyes. Jack nodded and waved.

“I will, thanks again for everything Ana.” he called. “Be good Jesse!” He received a muffled reply in return. He chuckled softly before walking out. He started down the hallway and sighed, letting his masks fall and shatter.

“Happiness.” he scoffed and continued on his way


	5. My favorite nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overworked waiter get's a lunch break with his favorite nusiance. Moves are made, kind of, but it's a start in Gabe's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord I'm so sorry this is takunfortunate so long you get out, I really am. Me and my editor have been extremely busy, emotionally and school wise. Though we'll be done in about a month, hopefully. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible given our schedules. I hope you enjoy!

The café was quiet as Jack scrubbed down a table. The lunch rush had just ended and Jack finally allowed his shoulders to slump. He ran a hand through his hair when he finished, figuring he would take his lunch break now.

Behind him, the café’s bell chimed, signaling another customer and an end to his break plans. He sighed to himself and slid his mask back into place, a smile he had practiced hard to perfect.

“Welcome,” he greeted, turning with his order pad at the ready. The customer chuckled.

It was Gabe.

“Tired already, carino?” he asked, making his way to his usual booth, “It’s barely after one.”

He laughed, mood lifting as their gazes met. “Whatever, you overpaid secretary, you just sit at a desk and answer phones all day.”

Gabe shook his head at the teasing, “I don’t just sit at a desk, you know.”

“What can I get you, Gabe?” Jack asked, ignoring Gabe.

“One of Rein’s grilled chicken sandwiches and some coffee,” he winked, “You know how I like it.”

Jack pushed off the side of the booth when he finished writing down the order. “Alright, I’ll put it in and get your coffee.”

Gabe watched him go, what happened the night before coming to mind. He still had Jesse’s back pack in his car. Jack walked back with Gabe's coffee and nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabe grabbed his wrist. Gabe chuckled. “relax Mi corazon.... you have lunch yet?” Gabe asked stirring his coffee.

Jack shook his head. “No, I was going to but then my favorite nuisance dropped in late.” his voice teasing 

Gabe nodded and chuckled at the playful insult. “good. Put an order in for yourself and join me” he said leaving no room for argument and drank from his mug.

Jack blinked. “uh... Gabe you're not paying for my lunch, I broug-”

“you brought your own, yeah yeah. It's the same shitty peanut butter and jelly sandwich you eat every day for lunch, usually while running others their lunches” Gabe said giving him a knowing look that caused Jack to avert his gaze. “ so give in and enjoy a lunch on me before you work yourself ragged” his voice becoming a bit softer.

Jack looked to him and sighed. “fine, but only because I don't have the energy to argue with you right now” he replied, making his way back to the window adding a simple BLT to the order. “ Rein I'm taking my lunch while I can” he told to the German man.

Reinhardt nodded to him. “ enjoy yourself Jack, I'll get these finished up”. Jack softly smiled and walked back to Gabe sitting across from him. The blonde sighed letting himself relax and lean back, closing his eyes, his practiced smile dropping to a more genuine one.

Gabe smiled watching him. “better?”. Jack nodded in reply before opening his eyes to look at him.

“thank you again Gabe, but you don't need to keep doing stuff for me” Jack didn't like feeling indebted to someone. 

Gabe waved him off. “it's nothing mi Corazon” he smirked at the slight pout his words got from Jack.

Jack crossed his arms. “why do you insist on calling me things in Spanish that I just don't understand?” he asked. It always bugged him that he never knew what the names meant. 

Gabe smirked. “ it bothers you and I find bothering you entertaining”. Jack's pout deepened causing the businessman to smile more. He had to hold back on commenting how cute Jack looked while perturbed. The younger went to retort but again the ding of a bell cut his plans short, sending Jack to get their food from the window.

Upon returning and sitting again Jack gave the bearded man a playfully glare. “I will figure those names out eventually”

Gabe chuckled. “I'm sure you will, mi sol” his voice teasing as he dug into his sandwich. Jack rolled his eyes but did the same.

They ate in comfortable silence until Jack realized that he had to ask Gabe about Jesse’s backpack. “Gabe, I left Jesse’s backpack in you car last night, do you still have it?” he asked after finishing a mouth full. 

Gabe looked to him before nodding. “I do, it's in my car still” he spoke again without thinking. “I'll give it to you when you shifts done and I'll take you home again”

Jack blinked not expecting that. “oh... you don't have to take me home again Gabe. You shouldn't have to go you of your way for me” 

The older man shook his head. “I want to, you live outside of the city. Walking that far, in the dark mind you, after an 8 hour shift on your feet isn't healthy Jack, do not worry about it” he again left no room for argument. Jack could only sigh and shake his head as they both finished their food. Gabe stood and pulled out a 20 and set it it done. “ keep the change Guapo” slipping his wallet back into his pocket he turned “I'll text you when I'm here to pick you up” he added as he walked out of the cafe.

Jack looked down at the 20 almost getting pissed off at Gabe, he needed to stop giving him hand outs, but he paused as a thought hit him. Gabe didn’t have his number, how did Gabe plan on texting him? Jack didn't get a chance to ponder the thought longer, another bell chiming as two customers entered the café, forcing the waiter up and back to work.


	6. Clear the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are given and feelings are put on the table?

Jack found himself waiting outside the Cafe after his shift ended. His earlier confusion still hadn't left him. How exactly Gabe planed on texting him perplexed him but still he stood waiting rather than walking home. He felt he could trust the older man to not leave him there. It was odd to himself that he was trusting a customer this much. Given he'd known Gabe for quite some time, it still felt like Jack was going to end up indebted to the business man.

His phone buzzing from his pocket pulled him from his wandering thoughts. Lighting up the screen was a message from an unknown number. ‘I'm around the corner’. Jack blinked and looked up, sure enough the sleek black car that had been his ride the night before pulled up. 

The blonde sighed putting his phone away and walked to the car. It's driver leaned over and opened it for him. Climbing in Jack looked to Gabe as he closed the door. “thank you, but explain something to me” 

Gabe was already putting Jack’s address in from his recent inputs. “sure, what's on your mind blondie?” he asked. The dash GPS calculated the route as Gabe pulled away from the curb.

Jack buckled himself in before asking what had been bouncing around in his head. “how exactly did you get my number?”

Gabe blinked. He hadn't thought that over. He hadn't come up with an explanation or an excuse. “oh... I” he started. He was pulling a blank on how to curve this. The GPS instructing him to turn caused him to stop grasping at straws. 

“well.. I noticed you left the bag in the car and looked in it to try and find a way to tell you I had it. I was going to leave you a message... but it was late and you seemed exhausted yesterday” Gabe was being honest, he just left out that he had ulterior motives in getting his number. 

Jack hummed. “well, thank you Gabe” he didn't really know what else to say to him. He settled on leaning back into the plush upholstery, watching the cityscape rush by. 

He was thankful for what Gabe was doing for him, truly, but he didn't want the “debt” he felt he was building. Jack had made it this far alone, he was used to long shifts and the stress that can from living paycheck to paycheck. He wasn't happy, but he could keep Jesse happy and stable, so Jack could be content with that. He didn't want handouts or help that would only lead to himself owing others. He feared what would happen if he got comfy and they stopped, dependency on the kindness of others was dangerous. 

Gabe turned on some music keeping it low as he drove. He glanced at Jack, he felt the need to say something, the business man just didn't know what.

\---

Pulling his car up to the side walk Gabe turned the car off. The elder turned to meet the younger’s gaze. “well...” 

“thank you for dropping me off Gabe, you've given me enough time to run down to the laundromat before I have to pick Jesse up” Jack stepped out of the car. “I'll see you monday, and you're not taking me home. I mean it.” taking Jesse backpack he closed the door and turned towards his apartment building. 

Gabriel didn't let him get far before he climbed out of the car. “you just worked a full shift Jack let me drive you to the laundromat” he offered.

Jack stalled his steps breathing out, his shoulders slumping. His form seemed to shrink before he inhaled and turned back around. “you've done enough for me Gabe but thank you, I don't need to owe you anything” he declined. 

Gabe walked towards him. “I'm not saying you are going to owe me anything Jack. I'm offering.” 

Jack tensed and turned gripping the front of the business man's suit. “what is it you want then? You've been too nice too sudden Reyes” he snapped. “what's your game?!” 

The elder blinked surprised by his outburst. Taking a second form a response that hopefully wouldn't upset Jack further, Gabriel set his hand on Jack's. “you know what I want? I want your time Jack” Gabe looked the shorter man in the eye. “something it looks like you don't even give yourself”

Jack looked at him his hand gradually letting go of the pressed fabric more resting there. “why? I... if you're looking for a fling get the fuck out of my face because I'm not doing that to myself or my son.” he gritted out moving to pull himself away. 

Gabriel gripped his hand. “I'm not looking for a fling or a quick fuck Jack. I want you. Damn it how long have we've been talking, how long have I've been going to a cafe that I couldn't stand before just to see you? If I wanted a one night stand I'd pay a bar a visit” 

Jack blink Gabe’s words sinking in slowly. “but why? What's special about me? I'm a broke waiter scraping by so he can support his son and pay rent. What could you possibly want with someone like me?” he asked

Gabe sighed. “is that really how you see yourself? Just a broke waiter? You gotta be fucking kidding me! Jack you're inspiring! You are practically working yourself to the bone so that your son is happy! A son you could have dropped off at an orphanage. You're that kid's world, and honestly I don't know how you're able to do it.” he powered his voice. “ so shut up pendejo... let me have some of your time” 

Jack swallowed blinked away the collecting tears, he pulled himself together enough to nod. “ok” before being pulled into a caring embrace.


	7. Time card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack let's Gabe have some of his time and couldn't be happier with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with life and being depressed. It doesn't help it had lost my inspiration. Made this one a bit longer to hopefully make uo fo the wait, I'll work on the next chapterm soon. Enjoy! Comments are always appreciated.

Gabriel seemed reluctant to let Jack, not that the blonde minded. Gabe took his time pulling away from the younger man. He smiled softly down at Jack. Thought his eyes were still watery Jack smiled back. “ Now why don't you instead of running off to do laundry go up to your apartment and relax maybe nap? You need a bit of color but dark circles under your eyes aren't gonna fix that” he teased

Jack snorted and wiped his eyes hitting the business man’s shoulder. “ but I have to get the laundry done Gabe, it will just pile up more and then-” he started only to be hushed

Gabriel put a finger to Jack's lips. “hush you worry wort. You need to relax. I will help you get your laundry done later if you like but you need to at least sit down.”

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “fine fine.” he grumbled

The Latino couldn't help but smile. “let me park my car and I'll walk up with you alright” turning Gabe went back to his car and parked it before meeting Jack in front of the building. Jack turned and headed into the building with him.

“for warned Gabe my apartment isn't amazing like I'm sure yours is so-” Gabe cut him off with a look.

“do you really think it matters to me if you apartment is flashie? Did you not hear me outside? I said I'm here for you? Not your apartment”

The blonde dropped his gaze. “I... sorry”. The businessman sighed to himself. He knew Jack had it rough and didn't take care of himself, but it hadn't really occurred to him that Jack would have self esteem and image problems as well. 

“relax blondie. Let's get you sitting back with your feet up” the two stepped off the elevator headed down the hall. Jack nodded to Gabe as he unlocked and opened the door. Jack let Gabe in first before slipping his shoes off at the entrance with a sigh. Gabe slipped his own off gazing around the apartment. It was quaint and cozy. “your apartment is homey Jack, now go go change and sit your ass on the couch” he commanded heading into Jack's kitchen.

Following directions, Jack walked back into his bedroom. What was appropriate to wear when you had your boyfriend... partner... what were they even, over for the first time. Should he pull on his pajama pants and a shirt or perhaps Jeans. He stood there staring at his dismal closet till he heard a knocking.

Gabe stood in the doorway knocking on the frame. “I can hear you over thinking from the other room” he commented and walked towards the blonde. 

Jack’s shoulders slumped again his head lowering as the other man drew closer. He let his head be lifted and looked towards Gabe. They were about the same height, but somehow at the moment Jack seemed smaller and breakable.

Gabe sighed holding Jack’s head in his hands and looked over his face. “alright... what's got your brain running on a treadmill? Are you worried about what to wear in front of me? Whatever make you comfort Jack. You want to walk around in flannel pajamas or just your tighty whities I'm not gonna complain or judge” he said smirking softly when his comment elicited a snort from the man in front of him. 

Jack smiled weakly. “good to know you'll appreciate my ass whatever it's clad in” he retorted.

Gabe smirked. “damn straight it'd looking delectable in some leather and more so in latex. I know a guy if you're interested”

Jack laughed but couldn't help the rush of blood to his cheeks. He playfully gave Gabe a shove. “alright, alright, let me get changed.” ushering the older man out Jack changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt from the laundry basket he'd never been able to motivate himself to put away last week.

Emerging from his bedroom, Jack found Gabe setting on his couch with his pressed to his ear. “you good with pizza” he asked. Jack nodded confused as Gabe continued to talk on the phone. “one large pie, pepperoni and mushrooms on half and a dozen garlic knots. Also a 2 liter of coke” he listened to the nasal nasally teen on the other side of the phone as Jack join him on the couch. “yep that's all, how long?” pausing for an answer “alright thank you have a good day” the business man hung up before turning to Jack next to him. “pizza will be here in 30”

Jack blinked “wait you ordered? You didn't hav-” he was silenced by another stern look by the man in front of him. 

“Jack. I know I didn't have to. I did because I wanted to. Alright? Can you expect that?” he asked. The blonde once again sighed but nodded. “good.”

Jack looked to Gabe, the question still there from earlier. What were they? Did Gabe expect more? Was he going to need to have Ana babysit Jesse overnight? would she mind? He looked over as Gabe snorted next to him

“you're doing that thing again blondie. You know your nose twitches when you're thinking too hard and your eyebrows furrow the longer you think? Pretty sure of you continued there'd be smoke coming you if your ears soon” 

Jack paused and blushed slightly. “I did not know that” he said and ran a hand through hair. 

Gabe shook his head smiling. “ what's on your mind now Sunshine?” he asked

Jack bit his lip. His mind again ready to supply a list full of questions but he decided to pick the one causing it all. “what are we...? I mean uh, what do you expect from this?” he swallowed 

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “it not expecting anything. I will not push you or ask for anything you're not willing to give Jack. If you don't want to take this further that's fine. I just want to help you Jack, but if you'd let me I'd like to get to know you better and take you on a date.”

Jack blinked looking Gabe over, looking for the insincerity, the tell that he was lying and wanted some. After a time he smiled. “ I... yes I want, I would like that” he stumbled a bit trying to get his words out.

The Older man smiled. “alright then, after you're more rested and healthy we can set up a day and plan it” he spoke fondly his thumb stroked along Jack's cheek bone. Jack couldn't help but wonder when it got there as he leaned into its touch.  
\-------  
It was around 7 when they finished eating their pizza. Jack had practical stuffed himself silly, he'd forgotten his love for garlic knots. He was draped over the couch, his legs over Gabe's lap when he realized he was supposed to pick Jesse up at 6:30. Jack was ready to jump up and bolt when there was a knock at the door. Gabe hummed. “I get it, relax” he said slipping his way out from under Jack legs. Upon opening the door Gabe found his legs attacked and bound in a tight squeeze. Looking down he found Jack’s son. 

“Pa! Did you forget me?” Jesse lifted his head to look up at who should have been his father but stopped and glared up at him. “you're not my dad” he pulled away and looked inside. “where's my papa. Did you do something to him?” Jesse angry pouted up at Gabe as he pulled his arm back ready to suckered punch the shin closest to him. 

“Jesse I'm on the couch I'm fine” Jack picked himself up enough to look over the couch.

Jesse smiled seeing his father and ran in forgetting the unknown man in his apartment. The young boy smiled and jumped on to the couch with his father, hugging him tightly. “Pa!” Jack couldn't help but smiled hugging his son.

Ana stood in the doorway smiling at the scene in front of her before her attention turned towards Gabe. “so... Gabe I take it? He finally bring you home? About time” she hummed.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “yes... and what do you mean? Who are you?” he asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

The Egyptian chuckled. “I live down the Hall, I'm Ana Amari” she said and shook his hand. “and what I mean is he's been crushing on you long enough is about damned time!” she called into the apartment.

Jack blushed on the couch. “Ana!”

Gabe chuckled as Ana smirked and stuck her tongue out even though the blonde couldn't see it through the couch. “well I'll take my leave, good night. And don't worry he ate already Jack” she hummed and waved heading to her apartment where her own daughter was asleep. The business man smiled and closed the door walking to the couch.

Jack was holding Jesse in his lap. “you still hungry” he asked seeing his son eyeball the leftover garlic knots. Jesse nodded and happily took the one that was handed to him by Gabe as he sat.

“truce kid” he asked. Jesse thought as he chewed before nodding. 

Jack chuckled and smiled. “after you finish you're going to bed” Jack said. Jesse whined and dropped himself dramatically against his father's legs.

“but I don't want to” Jesse spoke and fought a yawn. Gabe smiled watching the scene before him. 

Jack shook his head and shifted kissing his head. “you may not want to but your want wants to” he hummed and tickled his sons sides. 

Jesse giggled and wiggled against his father and shoved the rest of the garlic knot in his mouth and pushed himself away and off the couch running towards his room. “you'll never catch me” 

Jack shook his head but smiled and looked to Gabe. “ I have to put him to bed do you mind” he stood up stretching. Gabe shook his head and smiled fondly watch as Jack went to tend to his son. Standing up the business man busied himself the putting away the leftovers.

In the back Jack was tickling his squealing son into submission. “ if you go to bed now you can have leftover Pizza in the morning” he said. 

Jesse gasped and smiled nodding. “yes please” he sat up and started pulling his shirt off. Jack smiled and walked getting his pj’s from across the room and walked them back to him. He helped him pull the shirt over his head before going and turning on his night light and shut the other off. 

“alright do you need anything else” Jack looked over Jesse’s room as his son crawled into bed. 

Jesse wiggled underneath his covers. “ a kiss good night papa” he said.

Jack smiled and walked back to the bedside and crouched kissing the top of his son’s head. “night Buddy, sweet dream” he hummed and walked out closing the door behind him.

Waiting for him in the living room was Gabe. Jack smiled walking to him. “thank you for today Gabe. I don't remember the last time I sat down and enjoyed Pizza” he smiled almost beaming to him.

Gabe smiled and walked to him. “it's no problem Jack you deserve a break. Do you have off tomorrow?” he asked. Jack nodded confused why he asked. Gabe smiled. “alright be up and ready by 9” he hummed. “it'll pick you two up” he said

Jack paused. “for what exactly?” he asked. The older man in front of him just smirked.

“you'll see... now do you mind if I kiss you goodnight or would that be too far?” the Latino asked. 

Jack blinked but smiled. “I would not mind but actually welcome it” he said stepping closer to Gabe. Gabe smiled to him and took his hands gently leaning in and kissing Jack. The kiss was simple and chaste but even so Jack found himself dazed and felt his heart stutter. They pulled away with soft smiles their foreheads resting together. “Good night Jack” Gabe hummed to him and stepped away. 

Jack walked Gabe to the door feeling like he was hanging off cloud nine. Letting him out he smiled. “Good night Gabriel. I'll see you tomorrow” he hummed. Once Gabe was outside and the door was closed Jack melted and leaned on the door. “damn” he muttered to himself before he pulled himself from the door and walked back to his room to get ready for bed.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe takes Jack and Jesse out of the city, too Jack a break and make Jesse happy

The next morning Jack woke up to his phone buzzing softly on his nightstand. He rolled over yawning as he picked it up. The blond winced as he turned the phone on, the brightness stinking his eyes. Once lowering the offending light, he smiled seeing Gabe had texted him.

Gabe: morning gorgeous. I'm going to come a little earlier. I'll bring breakfast, see you at 8:30.  
Read at 7:47 am.

Jack hummed and replied with a simple ‘ok see you then’ before he put his phone to the side and stretched, his back popped loosening the tension that sat there. Sitting up Jack checked the time before heading into Jesse’s room. 

His son had some how in his sleep turned his upside down. Jesse’s tiny feet tucked under his pillow. His cactus sheets twisted and curled around his legs and torso. Jack chuckled shaking his head and took a picture. He walked and knelt next to his sleeping child. “Jesse baby” he hummed brushing his fingers through Jesse’s hair. Jesse shifted and whined when his finger caught on a knot. Jack gently untangled his fingers and kissed Jesse’s forehead. “if you don't wake up I'm going to have to get the tickle monster.” he hummed.

Jesse rolled over. “noooo... it's the weekend his off today” he whined his face pressed into his quilt.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. “that doesn't mean he's off Jesse.” he rubbed his son's back. “the tickle monster never takes a day off”

Jesse rolled over and pouted at his father, rubbing one of his eyes. “yeah but he usually sleeps in today.”

Jack chuckled and pet his head. “I know I know hunny bun, but we have somewhere to go today” he hummed. Jesse sat up still pouting rubbing his eyes. Jesse smiled and stood going and getting him clothes. “Gabe invited us to go somewhere.”

Jesse watched him yawning. “Gabe? Is he the one from last night papa?” he asked.

Jack walked back helping him get dressed. “I never introduced you, I'm sorry hun. But yes that's Gabe”

Jesse nodded letting his father pull his pajama shirt off. “where is he gonna take us?”

“I don't know. He's keeping it a surprise” he hummed slipping the clean shirt on Jesse.

“I don't like surprises”

\------  
Gabe hummed and tapped on his steering wheel. He'd picked up Jesse and Jack and was driving out of the city. He was taking them to a farm outside the city. The Latino figured that Jesse would like it and it would be a good break for Jack. 

In the back seat Jesse was watching the trees roll by. “where are we going?” he asked. Jack never really took him out of the city given he didn't have a car.

Gabe smiled driving. “it's a surprise kid.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes. “I don't like surprises, tell me”

“Jesse, be nice” his father warned.

“fine... please tell me?” 

Gabe snorted. “you'll like this one Jesse. Just relax and watch the view”

Jesse pouted and crossed his arms but did as he was told.

Jack sighed in the front seat and looked at Gabe. “so where are we going” he asked quietly. 

Gabe looked at him raising an eyebrow. “ Did you not her what I just said to an adorable pouting kid who asked. Why would it tell you?” 

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat and watched out the window.

\------  
The trees on the farm were a cascade of warm colors. In the city the trees seemed dull and dead compared to these. Jack climbed out of Gabe’s car looking around with a remnant smile. He opened the back door and undid Jesse’s buckle. Gabe had borrowed a car seat from one of his neighbors.

Jesse yawned stretching, he'd dozed off on the way. Jack picked him up, out of his seat, setting him on his hip. “we're here buddy”. 

Gabe had paid for them to enter the farm while Jack woke up his son. The farm was quaint, having a petting zoo, pumpkin patch, orchard, and a hay ride. Jesse rubbed his eyes resting on Jack's hip as he woke up further. He opened his eyes and going to question where they were before he paused and squealed happily seeing they were at a farm. He’d grown up hearing Jack talk about the farm he had grown up on and Jesse dreamed of going to one with his dad. Jack chuckled holding his son as he closed the car door behind him. The blonde set the boy down when he started to squirm in his arms with happiness. Jack took Jesse’s hand before he could run off. “Hey hey hold your horses” he said laughing a bit but happy to see Jesse was excited at least.

Jesse paused for a second looking up at his father with round eyes. “ do you think they have horses here papa? ” he asked with such innocents Jack nearly melted.

Gabe smiled walking over hearing this and tousled Jesse’s hair. “ yep they have horses here kiddo, they are in the petting zoo with the other barnyard animals.” the latino ushered the father and son towards the entrance. “We can go there first if you want”

Jesse practical vibrated with happiness and nodded to Gabe. “ yes please”

The business man hummed rubbing his chin. “ I don't know i was thinking about hitting the farmers market with you Pa first.”

Jesse whined and cling to Gabe’s leg causing him to stumble. “ noo please, pretty please” he pouted up at him. “with a cherry on top. Can we go to the petting zoo first?”

Gabe looked down at the 4 year old clinging to his leg and looked back to Jack how was watching with a fond smile. “How do you say no to this” he asked. Jesse happily cheered below him knowing that was a yes.

Jack laughed next to Gabe. “ with practice, lots of practice” he took Gabe's hand and waved Jesse’s away from Gabe’s leg. Grabbing his sons hand he started walking in the direction of the ‘Petting Zoo’ signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So question, preferance to whether the next chapter is little bits from them at the farm or if it is just after the farm?
> 
> Again comments are appreciated and always brighten my day. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
